Don't cry
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: No llorar, se dice Neville pero es imposible cuando su cumpleaños número veinte tiene una connotación especial. Este fic participa del Reto Especial "De fiesta con los elegidos" del Foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".


**Don't cry **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial "De fiesta con los elegidos" del Foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._

**Personaje:** Neville Longbottom.

* * *

_No llorar._

Neville se repite la misma frase desde que sale de su habitación en el Caldero Chorreante hasta que llega a las puertas del hospital San Mungo. La mañana del último día del mes de julio se muestra despajada con un sol que brilla intensamente, bañando el ambiente con una temperatura agradable y es como si el cielo de cierta forma le sonriera en su cumpleaños.

Cumplir veinte años no tiene nada de especial en opinión de aquellos que ya han transitado gran parte de la vida y de aquellos que aún son demasiados pequeños como para preocuparse por llegar a esa edad.

Para Neville su cumpleaños número veinte tiene una connotación especial.

Es la primera después de que ha terminado la guerra que él va a ver a sus padres en el día de su cumpleaños. Por su mente pasan tantos pensamientos que es incapaz de ordenarlos en un determinado orden. Siente nervios de solo imaginar cuál va a ser la reacción de sus padres al verlo después de dos años, tal vez no le reconozcan o quizás le reprochen no haberlos visitado. Por otro lado, se siente avergonzado por no haberlos visitado antes.

La habitación de sus padres sigue siendo tal como la recuerda, nada ha cambiado desde la última vez que ha estado allí. Las mismas cortinas descoloridas adornando la ventana, las paredes blancas como la nieve y la misma mirada vacía de su madre. Alice Longbottom está sentada en la mecedora como de costumbre mientras que Frank garabatea unas cuantas figuras en un pergamino.

_No llorar._ Neville se acerca a su madre y le besa la mejilla. Ella no parece tener ninguna reacción ante la demostración de afecto y ya no le sorprende, con el transcurrir de los años ha aprendido que su madre es la que más lucidez presenta pero eso no quiere decir que le recuerde y tampoco que vaya a recuperarse.

—No espero que se acuerden de mí, hace mucho tiempo que no vengo a visitarlos y lamento no haber venido antes.

Frank parece no escucharlo y continúa garabateando sobre el pergamino. En cambio, Alice le responde pero su mirada se mantiene fija en un punto invisible mientras continúa meciéndose.

—Eres ese chico que solía adornarme con flores y traerme dulces. ¿Por qué no habías venido? Extraño sentirme como primavera.

Neville recuerda los momentos en que preparaba corona de flores de primavera y hojas de otoño, para adornar a su madre durante sus visitas. También le llevaba sus dulces preferidos y ella le recompensaba con una caricia en la mejilla, algo que para él significa más de lo que nadie puede imaginar.

—A pesar que hemos ganado la guerra, hemos sufrido varias pérdidas. Las heridas continúan ardiendo pero en ese entonces, ardían aún más. Sentí que mi deber era encontrarme junto a mis amigos, apoyarnos mutuamente y no me atreví a venir. No quería traerles más tristezas.

—Recuerda que estamos locos —dice y una sonrisa vacía le llena el rostro—. Se dice que los locos no pueden sentir ni alegría, ni tristeza, ninguna emoción.

—Los culpables de que te encuentres en este estado —hace una pausa—, los culpables de que se encuentren en este estado ya han recibido el castigo que merecen. Lo único que lamento es no poder devolverles la cordura, la memoria, las emociones.

Alice le coloca una mano en el rostro y le acaricia la mejilla como otras veces ha hecho. Neville siente una profunda emoción naciendo en su pecho ante esa demostración de cariño y aún habita en él la pequeña esperanza de que su madre un día le vuelva a llamar hijo.

—Nos has devuelto las emociones. Algo llamado alegría y algo llamado felicidad. Muchos hablan de ellas en los pasillos pero no sabíamos de qué se trataban hasta que llegaste a nuestras vidas —Frank no dice nada pero asiente con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Extraño tus conversaciones. Ambos las extrañamos.

Frank vuelve a asentir con la cabeza.

—He comenzado a salir con una chica llamada Hannah Abbott, ambos estábamos en el mismo año pero en diferentes casas. Es muy graciosa y me hace sentir especial. Estamos ocupando una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante aunque ella tiene intenciones de comprar el lugar, yo le apoyo como en todos sus proyectos y me han ofrecido el puesto de profesor de Herbología.

— ¿Vas a aceptar?

—Me halaga que la profesora Sprout haya pensado en mí para ocupar su lugar cuando se retire pero aún estoy pensando si aceptar o no el ofrecimiento.

—Si te gustan las plantas, deberías trabajar con lo que te gusta.

Neville se sorprende de que su madre pueda recordar ese pequeño detalle, que a él le gusten las plantas. Comienza a sentir sus ojos húmedos y lucha por contener las lágrimas.

Los viejos recuerdos le inundan por completo.

Las visitas en compañía de su abuela, los pergaminos garabateados de su padre que aún tiene guardados en el baúl, los dulces frutales preferidos de su madre, las miradas ausentes y todos los vacíos que tiene por nunca haber tenido dos padres como el resto de los niños de su edad.

Neville miente si dice que aún el vacío no sigue consumiéndolo. Ha luchado sin rendirse por ellos, ha vencido por ellos, aunque ellos no tengan noción del caos que se ha desatado en el mundo mágico por años. ¿Y ahora que le queda? Visitas que albergan la esperanza de que un día sus padres le recuerden, le digan lo mucho que le quieren y formar la familia que siempre le ha hecho falta.

_No llorar._

—No van a recordarlo pero hoy es mi cumpleaños y me gustaría tomar una fotografía de mí junto a ustedes.

Neville mete la mano en su mochila y saca la cámara fotográfica que ha comprado en el Callejón Diagon.

— ¿Dices que me veré bonita en una fotografía? —pregunta Alice.

Él le pasa la mano por el cabello y le arregla los mechones rebeldes que se escapan de su peinado.

—Siempre te ves hermosa, sobre todo cuando sonríes.

Alice parece conforme con su respuesta y se levanta de la mecedora, colocándose junto a Frank quien aunque no dice nada también parece de acuerdo en tomarse la fotografía. Neville piensa que es curioso que nunca se le haya ocurrido tomarse una fotografía con sus padres y ahora que tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo, sabe que va a atesorarla como su mayor tesoro.

Los tres sonríen al mismo tiempo mientras se produce una luz plateada. La cámara capta el momento a pleno donde Neville observa a sus padres y su sonrisa se ensancha.

— ¿Volverás, hijo?

Es la voz de Frank que suena después de tanto tiempo y que le haya llamado de ese modo, causa una profunda emoción en Neville que trata de contener las lágrimas. Ya no es el muchacho débil de Hogwarts, es un hombre pero eso no quiere decir que haya olvidado ese sentimiento que solamente ellos pueden hacerle sentir.

—Puede que estén locos pero les diré un secreto: las mejores personas lo están.

_No llorar._

Tiene el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que ha podido imaginar.


End file.
